Little House By The Sea
by MaroMonkey
Summary: This is a mini series of some juicy lemons, of the three favorite couples of MI (Clace, Sizzy, Malec), told through some minor plot. There will be spoilers so you are advised not to read if you haven't read the books. If you decide to read be aware of the M rating cause there will be smut! Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Clary could not believe that the institute had let them take the weekend off, they all needed some off time. They were all -she, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon- going for a two day trip to Greece, the country with the lowest demon activity in Europe, via a portal. They were going to stay in a small house in the woods, but not far from the sea, that Magnus owned. Of course they had to state where they would be in advance and make sure to be reachable at all times and be ready to return immediately in case of emergency. It has been crazy the past few months, demons flowing through the wards that Sebastian had messed with and rogue faeries that made trouble in the mundane world as retaliation for the harsh treatment of the Nephilim towards them. All the shadowhunters of age were patrolling and slaying like crazy, so now it seemed like a dream to have two full days without all that.

When they arrived Clary saw with some surprise that Magnus was quite literal when he had told them it would be a very small house. It had a low selling, with three small bedrooms, a kitchen and only one bathroom for everyone to use. But still it seemed cozy and welcoming to Clary.

"So, where's the rest then?" asked Jace once they entered the hall. Clary gave him a punch at the arm.

"Don't be rude!" and then to Magnus: "Sorry we're still working on his manners."

Magnus waved off their comments with a swift motion of his hand and proceeded to directing everyone to their rooms. He and Alec would get the one at the base floor and there were two more upstairs, the right one for Simon and Isabelle, left one for Jace and Clary.

Once Clary was all settled and changed into her bikini she went out to the spacious yard to find the others.

"Well, who's been a mundane longer?" Simon was asking Jace, they seemed to be into fighting mode, Izzy leaning on the hood of a car looking bored.

"Obviously you, which only proves you're the dumbest and most unskilled of the two of us." replied Jace in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Noooo! It means that I actually know how to drive a car! So get over it, I'm driving!"

"No, cause I'm the oldest."

"Only by a few months."

"You two are fighting like thirteen-year-olds over a pair of high heals." Izzy finally broke out of her silence. "Ah, Clary, make them shut up!" she added when she noticed her approaching.

"It's all a ridiculous contest but Simon is slightly a better driver." Clary tried to be fair.

"Ha!" screamed Simon in Jace's face like a little boy and took the keys off of his hand before heading to the driver's seat. Jace, extremely slowly turned and looked at Clary with a look as full of hurt as he could manage, then dramatically wiped his head on the other side, refusing to look at her, making his slightly overgrown hair jingle in the wind for extra dramatic effect. She stood there for a second, trying not to laugh and went on after him to get into the back seat of the car.

"Where's Magnus and Alec?" she asked.

"They took the other car, Magnus is going to lead the way to the beach." answered Isabelle from the seat in front of her.

They arrived at a sand beach after about ten minutes through a bumpy road full of twists. But it was wort it, the water was green-blue and almost still like glass, the temperature far hotter than the freezing ones at the ocean she knew. She looked around her, Magnus and Alec were far inside the sea splashing each other, they seemed to be able to stand on their feet on the bed of the sea despite how far from the coast they were. Isabelle seemed to be taking her time, working on her tan, laying on her towel over the hot sand as Simon was spreading tanning oil all over her long legs. He whore no shirt and Clary could see the new marks on his bare arms and back, they intertwined finely with the muscles that only recently had appeared on is body. It was still very odd to think of him as a shadowhunter.

Jace was in front of her looking at the horizon, his feet in the water up to his uncles. She could only see his marked back and that gave her an urge to run and climb up there, so she did with a playful battle cry as she reached and hopped on him, his hands immediately locking under her thighs to support her.

"Lets go in!" she told him excitedly after she gave a kiss to his chick, it was slightly rough because he hadn't shaved that morning.

Without a word he walked on the sloping sea bed about thirty meters in before the water was up to his chest. Clary, with a deep breath, let go and dipped inside the water, swimming around in a circle underwater. When she came up for air she saw that Jace's hair were wet as well and he was running his hands over his face, his Herondale ring shone when it caught the sun. she swam toward him, her legs going automatically around his waist and he put his firm arms around her.

"You know what all this reminds me of, right?" he told her softly.

"The night at the cave?" it was more of a statement that a question really.

"Yes." he said simply with a smile that made her smile right back at him. His eyes not looking at her anymore but remembering a night eight months back when they finally had become one in every humanly way possible. She bent her head to the memories and gave a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and then another to his collarbone before he pulled her deeper in the sea with a laugh.

_**-Author's note**_

_Hello MI fans! This is my new story for one of my absolute favorite fandoms. I hope I did well and did not disappoint anyone. If you did not find the reason why this is rated M, just wait till my next chapter! Anyway, this is not a story with any particular plot, it is just something I am doing for fun, it will probably contain only juicy lemons from now on and won't be very long before it's finished. _

_ Leave me your reviews and I will read them all with concentration and thoughtfulness! The next chapter will be up soon for your eyes only and will contain a very smutty Clary and Jace scene!_

_-Kisses M. _


	2. Chapter 2

They had just returned home from the beach and were now entering their room when Clary was in the middle of telling Jace they should probably hurry if they wanted to be on top of the bathroom line. But he was paying little attention as he was closing the door behind him, his mind on Magnus casually mentioning to him and Simon that he had magically soundproofed the house. So now he was free to make Clary scream as much as he liked. With that in mind he hugged her from behind bent as she was setting her bag down on a chair. He could almost feel the softness of her skin through the material of her thin, almost transparent, lilac sundress. His mouth attacked her shoulder with kisses and small bites, tasting the sea salt on her skin.

"Jace! What are you doing?" she managed to ask in between her laughs.

"What does it feel like?" he returned the answer.

"We shouldn't... the others will hear... aaand also we should get to the bathroom..."

"Nobody will hear us, Magnus took care of that!"

"We are taking the bath guys!" came Isabelle's shouts from downstairs.

"And it looks like we do have some time after all." said Jace with a smirk and continued gathering up Clary's dress in hopes of removing it.

"Jace!?" she spun around and pushed him off of her and right to the door.

"Yes Clary!?" he answered her. While she had meant for his name to sound judgmental she could never resist him when he said her name like that.

"Take off your clothes!" she said finally after looking at him for a few seconds.

"Yes Clary!" And he did! Getting rid of his t-shirt and swim suit in two swift motions, as fast as he could. She stood there taking his beautiful figure in, admiring is growing erection and thinking with a tug of pride in her chest that it was all for her. She finally took her dress off too, not bothering to take her bikini off as well -Jace would do that for her in a short while- and leaped up to him. He caught her and turned around to pin her to the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around him, just a little over his ass. They stood like that, exchanging kisses and fighting for dominance, their tongs straggling. She felt him give in, but it was only a pretense cause once she relaxed her mouth, his tong was passing over her lower lip, making her sigh and immediately passing through, touching her teeth and settling in her mouth. She scraped him with her teeth in retaliation and he immediately pulled back, looking at her amused. She kissed him again, this time a slight peck and then a bite to his lower lip and one more to his jaw and then another to his jaw bone and one to his ear lobe, then lower to his neck and collarbone. He was growling to every bite making her giggle with his reaction.

He let her down to her feet only to bend and remove the bottom half of her bikini, and then after a second the top met the same fate. He swiped her off her feet again and this time set her higher because he wanted access to her breasts. He took the left one to his mouth, biting softly her nipple and then with the tip of his tong going over the abused skin. He loved her breasts, she would often argue that they were too small but he happened to disagree. They were the perfect size, small enough to be firm and stand proudly against the laws of gravity and big enough to fit perfectly in his -not small at all- palms. Her nipples, a light pink usually, now were a shade lighter than light brown, as they always were when she was aroused. Jace stopped nipping at her breast and yanked her off the wall, taking her to the bed and laying her there. He stood a moment looking at her, her bright red hair fanned on the pillow, curling as they had dried with the salt of the sea, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took, her left nipple still glistening wet with his saliva and her legs, black runes all over them, slightly bent, blocking her red bush from his view. He bent down and run his hands at the length of her calves, his fingers dug on the sides of her knees and pulled them apart. He lowered himself there, kissing his way from her belly to her lips and then moved to lay beside her, propped on his right hand, his left one snaking up her inner thigh to finally settle between her legs.

His fingers dug through the hair -she found it boring and uncomfortable to shave and he really didn't mind at all- and found her entrance, wet and open for him. He put two fingers in and took them out again to go over her clitoris. She went mad at the touch, shivers running through her body and sighs escaping her lips.

"Oh Jace!" was all she could say over and over as her hips danced around spasmodically with every movement of his hand.

"Keep going! Oh! I love it, you're the best." she told him and he rewarded her with a push of is fingers inside her again and a kiss to her bitten lips. He wasn't a vain person in general and he certainly didn't need the reassurance in is everyday life, but in bed it was different. He liked to hear how much Clary adored him and how much she liked what he did to her, besides, listening to her voice during sex was almost his ultimate turn-on. And Clary knew it, she knew it and she had no problem obliging to his needs, she would do almost anything to pleasure him and much more when they were alone in bed. Also she really liked it because he would do things to her every time he liked what he heard.

"What else am I to you Clary?" he whispered in her ear lustfully.

"You're my Nephilim," she started,"You are my Angel and my love..." she continued breathlessly "You are my God... Oh God! right there Jace, ooooh!"

"You like that?" he asked even though it was obvious.

"I loove it! Almost... almost as much... aaah! As I love youuuuu!" his fingers went crazy, going in circles all around her clit, sending jolts of happiness at her brain.

"You're my everything!" she screamed finally before she unraveled under his hand. She could feel warm liquid flowing through her with each spasm of her legs.

Jace pulled his hand away gently after a few more light strokes and placed it on the other side of her head so he could be on top of her, kissing her. He could feel her hands all over him, caressing his chest and moving over his shoulders, touching the back of his neck to brink him closer to her, then back again and down, passing under his arms to rest at his back. He gave a bite to her lower lip and her nails dug into the flesh of his back, driving him to kiss her more passionately. Finally she lowered her hands to the small of his back and then a bit tower to his ass, gave him a pinch there that made him growl, then left the place to move on his front, settle around his erect cock. Her right hand stayed there, making long, painfully slow strokes, while her left took the same root back to go through his salted hair.

"Oh Clary... where did you learn those tings?" he asked playfully as she was driving her fingers over his balls, playing with them in her palm.

"As if it's the first time I'm doing this to you." she laughed.

"Well every time is a surprise!" he said with his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Jace?" she spoke is name slowly into his ear.

"Yes Clary?" eyes still closed.

"Will you stop talking and get inside me already?" she demanded in the same way.

"For you my love, anything!" he left her with that, going over to his duffel bag and retrieving a small, silvery, plastic square from the front pocket.

When he was back he settled on his knees between Clary's legs and put on his condom with expert fingers. He then lay over her again, entering her immediately and with no hesitation. She made a small noise in delight and lost herself in the sensation of her partner inside her. Soon enough Jace rolled them over, helping Clary to sit up and take her position on top of him. He liked that position, he had clear view of her, and she was a delight to watch. She moved up and down, back and forth around his dick, her hands digging in his chest leaving red marks in addition to the black ones. He could see her wild hair flying around her face, where there was the ultimate expression of pleasure, eyes closed and a subtle smile on her lips. Her breasts going up and down along with her movements, a line, from a rune that was painted under her arm, was just under her left breast, visible only when he looked at her from that point of view. Once he was satisfied enough from what he had seen he sat up under her and put his hands under her ass guiding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started practically jumping on him, her screams raising by the second. After a minute or two she was crying out loud incoherent sounds of pleasure.

"By the Angel Clary..." Jace gasped, he sat there ready to burst, trying to hold himself for her to finish first, her screaming did not help very much.

When he finally fell her walls contract around him and her screams became breathless he let himself go and unloaded inside her in total bliss. When they were both finished they sat like that, Clary refused to move off of him, or rather, couldn't. She waited until she could breath normally again and when she was sure her legs could hold her she raised herself and felt Jace's, now soft, member pop out of her, she felt a strange void there now, like something was missing. She gave him a kiss before she rode off of him and lay on the bed. He followed her, after he had taken the condom off, and propped an arm to support his head, gazing at her.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"You just gave me multiple orgasms in less than an hour, I'm absolutely ecstatic!" she answered with a sweet smile. He smiled right back.

"I know that of course! But, I meant if you're happy in general, with your life as a shadowhunter and with me, with no one threatening our lives, well not outside of the job hazards at least." he clarified. She seemed to be giving some thought to her reply.

"I wasn't unhappy before, I had you and in an odd way you seemed to be able to make me happy under the grimmest of circumstances. But it's more like I am satisfied with my life now. I have found my purpose and I'm doing something for the world. The fact that I get to do it along with the love of my life and my three best friends is a plus of course."

"So you are happy?" he seemed to need to actually hear the words coming out of her mouth. "I am happy." she stated and leaned up toward him for a kiss.

_**-Author's note**_

_I hope I delivered this sexy little scene to your expectations, and I didn't confuse you with the messed up POV... Anyway, more will be up at the end of next week probably (I have some personal maters to attend to) and will be about Simon and Izzy (sorry I did not put then as a pair to the description but there is a limit to four characters). _

_ Please review and tell me what you thought of the scene, was there too much detail, not enough of it? Did you expect something else? Please I need to know what you think of my writing._

_-Kisses M._


	3. Chapter 3

Simon turned the shower off and run his hand over his face and through his hair to wipe the water, another set of hands came from behind him and went over his chest. Those hands where small and delicate and had nails painted black. He felt Izzy's lips lightly touch the skin of his back and shivered.

"Are you cold?" she asked with a mischievous tone in her voice. "I could warm you..." she told him while moving her hand downward to touch him. She started stroking him with her wet hand, it didn't take Simon more than a few seconds to be fully ready. He spun around to face her and got overwhelmed with the feeling that she was his. He wrapped his hands around her bottom to lift her. Placing her on the cold tiles of the shower wall he found that he was holding her up with a new kind of strength, the strength of the Nephilim. He vaguely remembered now of another strength that seemed to be ages ago, a strength that came with the consumption of blood, he remembered -a glimpse of a memory really- sinking his teeth in Izzy's soft neck and drenching, not only his thirst for blood, but also his thirst for her. Now he was only kissing her neck, sucking on the skin, tasting only water, lavender soap and Izzy.

"Would you maybe want _me _to warm _you_?" he asked as he placed her back down and slowly started dropping on his knees. "Oh my... I would certainly love that! It is getting a bit chilly after all." she gave him her permission even tough he had already started working on her with his mouth. Isabelle propped her left leg over his shoulder and lay it over his back. Her hand shot out to find something to hold on to as he was making her tremble with pleasure, so she hooked her fingers on the shower curtain, which inevitably went down with a loud crash. Simon was in the middle of sucking her clit at that moment and when he heard the sound he pulled himself away a little too quickly, making Isabelle jump at the sudden sensation. "What the... what happened Izzy?"

She didn't answer right away, she had to take a slow breath and gulp loudly first, "I think we should continue at our bedroom..." she proceeded in getting out of the tub and covering herself with a towel without another word. Simon followed her lead and went out with her and up the stairs.

Once they were halfway up the staircase she leaned back and yelled: "Magnus, the shower curtain is dead!" and she run the rest of the way up giggling. Simon could not hear Magnuse's reply over the sound of Izzy's feet on the wooden steps. He got in the room after her and she was on him as soon as he had shut the door, pulling him toward the bed, kissing him passionately. Simon could not believe his fortune over the past few months. He had left behind his normal -_mundane_ as they called it- life and was now leaving a life like he was roleplaying in D&D. And as if all this was not enough he had this gorgeous girl by his side who seemed to be completely and utterly in love with him. He still waited for her to turn to him one day, laugh at his face and tell him it was all a very, very bad practical joke, hell, he expected to wake up in his small bedroom with his cat sitting on his face and realize it was all a dream. But it wasn't, all of this was very real, he was sure of it every time a demon pricked him with a spike or cut him with a blade, every time the black demon blood was sprayed upon him after they had slayed it.

He also was very sure it was all very real at times like this one right now, moments of utter bliss in this grim new life, moments where shone the light that was Isabelle Lightwood. Times when Izzy was dropped on her knees in front of him and had his dick in her mouth, going back and forth, and around with her tongue, oh he certainly enjoyed the around very much. "Oh God! What... where are you going?" he asked in exasperation to have been deprived of her touch when she'd stopped and walked away. She went right on the table at the far end of the room where her clothes had been and retrieved her electrum bracelet and a condom. Once she'd touched it, it came to life and grew in a long whip. "What do you intend to do with that Izzy? Cause I don't know if I feel comfortable with _that..._ maybe we should discus it first..." there was genuine fear in his mumbling and Isabelle smiled. "Oh relax, will you? I'm not going to hurt you baby, of course! Just lay down for me, will you?" she told him calmly.

He went slowly the rest of the way toward the bed and sat at first, a bit uneasy now, then moved backward to rest his head at the pillows. Izzy pulled his towel from around him and left him laying naked on the bed before she did the same for herself and gracefully got on top of him, whip still in hand. "Now, reach back and hold on to the head board." she gave her next order and Simon obeyed. (The bed was iron and had a complex design of ivy forming the headboard.) When she was satisfied with Simon's position she reached over him, her bear breasts came up to his face and he froze, his nose buried in between. But he didn't dear to make a move because he felt the cold electrum wrapping around his wrists, snaking down his left arm -moving according to Isabelle's wishes- over his chest and right leg to go wrap around his feet too, tying him to the bed.

"How does that feel?" asked Izzy "do you like that?" she had a lustful look on her eyes that made Simon have doubts about the situation, but then again, it was sex. They had agreed that their bed was a judgment-free zone, somewhere where they could do whatever they wanted, no questions asked as long as what they did did not hurt or upset the other. He was still silent, looking into Isabelle's eyes, realizing now that her earlier question -"how does that feel? Do you like that?"- was more that a sexy act, she really wanted to know if it was okay with him to go on, if he felt comfortable with the bonds around his limps. Simon did not feel like he was hurt, maybe a bit upset yes, but that was just because it was something new. "Yeah, I like that! Do more to me!" he replied and saw her face light up a bit more.

Before he knew it her hands were all over him, her perfect nails dragging over his chest. Who knew that even short nails could leave scratch marks, maybe Nephilim nails were stronger than regular nails, maybe not, one ting was for sure, there were now eight long red marks on his chest and one was even a little bleeding. Simon looked up at Isabelle who was also looking at the bloody mark. "Oups..." she said with fake innocence and put her right index finger (the one that was responsible for the injury) into her mouth slowly, taking it out the same way and inserting it again. When she finally took it out for the last time she lay it on Simon's abdomen, taking it down in a painfully slow pace and finally meeting his erect cock. She teased him with a wet finger for a bit until she wrapped both of her hands around him and started stroking him rhythmically. And that was when he really understood the point of the bondage. He had the burning urge to touch her, touch her breasts, her hands, her face, ran his fingers through her hair when she went down on him and took him all in her mouth. He needed his legs to move in order to release some of the tension, but he couldn't, he could not move a muscle, he lay there flat on the bed, moaning and whispering her name like a mantra, it was the only ting he could do.

Izzy was totally enjoying it, she did everything she knew was gonna drive him crazy before she played her ultimate card. When she knew he was close to release she looked up and moved Simon's cock from her mouth to her breasts. She placed it in between and pushed them together with her hands, her eyes never left his, taking in all of his reactions. Se knew Simon absolutely loved this particular position because he just adored her boobs. Not long after, he was climaxing hard, cum was shooting on the down side of her chin, dripping on her neck and chest, she didn't mind, his expression was satisfying enough for her. "Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make such a mess..." she saw his bonded hands trying to reach her, clean up the mess, even thought he knew he couldn't break free of the whip. "Don't worry Simon I've got it!" she reached over him and took a tissue to clean herself up. She did it slowly and as sexy as she could, she needed Simon to get hard again soon because she needed him inside her. It worked and by the time she was done he only needed a few light strokes to get back in the game, also the fact that he was a shadowhunter and had a _stamina _rune now didn't hurt. She put the condom on him and without wasting any more time she was on him, sliding slowly and taking him with little effort.

Isabelle loved the sensation, it wasn't just about the act, she had had sex before and with men bigger than Simon, it was more about the feelings, she really loved him and he really loved her and she could feel him wanting to please her in every way possible because of that love. It wasn't just their bodies having sex on that bed, it was their souls reaching out to one another. With him she finally understood what _making love_ really meant. The lust she felt earlier left her body slowly and her loud moans came down to a whisper even though the amount of pleasure she felt was not reduced. She reached out then and touched her whip, commanding it mentally to go back to it's bracelet shape, it fell on the floor with an almost musical sound. Simon slowly pulled his limps toward his body and finally touched her after all this time. He had her under him in a graceful swift move and was moving in and out of her steadily and slowly, driving her crazy. "Simon..." breathed Izzy "Mmm..." was all he could reply."I love you so much..." she said finally after a moan. "I know." he said and she smiled knowingly. After a few more thrusts she was coming undone in his arms with heavy breaths and soon after he came too, finally collapsing on top of her.

Her long arms and legs were wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. She found it soothing to stay in contact after sex. She had had a lot of one night stands where she walked away right after, she didn't feel the need to walk away from the bed with him, she wanted to stay there and cuddle, to feel him close, a different closeness than sex. And truth was that Simon liked that too, he wanted to be reassured that she was still with him there after he went down from the high of sex. He liked caressing her and making small soothing strokes on her body. It was a small routine after the unexpectedness of their love making. He was now making small circles around her nipple with his index finger, he was watching her fall asleep with a smile he loved on her beautiful lips. He stopped only when he was sure she had drifted completely into sleep. He pulled the covers up and felt her moving in her sleep to lay on his chest. He fell asleep listening to the beet of her hart.

_**-Author's note**_

_I am terribly, terribly sorry that it took me so long to wright this... It's just that I recently got into a university that is in a beautiful Greek island! So there was the move to take care of and then the first two weeks of classes and meeting new people... Anyway I didn't have the mind or time to wright fanfiction. But I did (finally) and I have to say that its not one of my favorites. I await your thoughts that have yet to come... come on people, give me some feed back! _

_-Kisses M. _


	4. Chapter 4

Alec walked into the room and sat exhausted on the foot of the low bed. It's true he hadn't done much to be tired but his family (yes, he did consider Clary and Simon as family too) always managed to exhaust him mentally. Magnus on the other hand had every excuse to be wrecked, he had done everything by himself tonight, from sleeping arrangements to the exquisite diner they had enjoyed about two ours ago. You could see that on the way he arched his back -usually so upright- as he was locking the door, but once he turned to look at his partner all that tiredness vanished from his face and a mischievous little smile took place there, his cat-like eyes shining with a spark Alec knew very well. Before he could say anything about it the warlock was on his knees in front of him and his long fingers were working on undoing the other man's zipper. The shadowhunter thought about protesting that they should relax and get some sleep but then what was more relaxing than some quality sex with the love of your life?

Magnus, with elegant motions took him in his mouth and worked his head up and down, sending shivers all over Alec's body. When his tong got in the game, making little sweeps on the head of his cock, he couldn't hold his moans in anymore.

"Shit, Magnus, aarg... They will hear us... The walls, oooh... Too thin... Mmmm!" Magnus took him off of his mouth but did not raise his head, only moved to kiss his inner thigh.

"Don't worry, the walls are all magically soundproofed. I didn't want them to hear us scream more than they wanted us to hear them." he whispered against the tender skin and finished what he was saying with an open mouthed kiss there.

"What? You think the others are having sex too? God! I didn't need that mental image..."

"Oh, come now, we are all grown ups here, show some understanding. And for goodness' sake do forget the others and focus on me for now!" and with that his mouth was back on Alec's dick, not giving him the opportunity to reply. Soon enough he started using his hands too, the right one started playing with the Nephilim's balls -making said Nephilim moan louder and fall back on the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer- and the left hand wend up and underneath his t-shit, feeling the hard muscles there, finders tracing above rough scars and marked skin.

He had been enjoying himself by torturing his boyfriend slowly a good ten minutes now, he could feel that he wanted a release and his own erection had been very demanding in his tight jeans for quite some time now, so he sped things up, going up and down, his hand in synchronization, covering the length his mouth couldn't. His rhythm was increasing by the second, raising Alec's screams and his own moans, as a result the first was quickly cuming in the latter's mouth, his back arching on the bed from the force of his release, his hips trembling and forcing upward toward Magnus on their own accord. The warlock sucked him until he was soft and took everything in, swallowed two times before his mouth was empty again.

"By the Angel, baby... that was... just... perfect."

"Happy to be of service!" he winked and stood on his feet, taking his shirt off carefully and gracefully tossing it on the armchair behind him. When he turned to look at his lover again he was siting on the bed directly in front of him, his face on the level of the other man's crotch. So Alec wasted no more time, his hands were immediately on Magnus' pants, taking them off -no underwear, big surprise, which left him standing completely naked in front of a fully dressed Alec- he smirked on the sight of his pulsing erection, taking it with one hand and spreading open mouthed kisses all over it's length, enjoying the deep sighs that escaped the warlock's chest. Long strokes with his tong succeeded the kisses and soon enough he had him in his mouth, making Magnus dig his fingers in the boy's raven hair. Without hesitation Alec prepared his index and middle finger and quickly, taking his mouth off of his lover for only a few seconds, put them in, spreading a generous amount of saliva over, then, when he was satisfied with the result, he returned his attention to Magnus' dick and expertly his fingers found their way up his ass, making him jump a bit in excitement. His head was tilled back enjoying every inch of his lovers mouth and tong around his cock, his fingers moving slowly inside him, but he soon realized that that wasn't how he wanted it.

He let Alec play a bit longer and then mover his hands from the back of the boy's head to the sides of his face, softly tagging him away. Quick on his feet the Nephilim caught the message and -with a slight pop- his mouth was free and his fingers were slowly retreating. _Was there something wrong? Had something annoyed Magnus?_ Alec looked up in the slit-pupilled eyes he so loved but found only love and lust for him. _No, noting was wrong, everything was wonderful __in the world__._ As if on cue, the warlock knelt on the bed, straddling Alec, and the latter used his hands to slide backwards on the bed. Once his head hit the pillows Magnus slipped off the boy's already unbuttoned pants and spread his hands under his t-shirt, gathering it upwards. Alec finally took it off on his own and received his partner in his arms. They started _a passionate kissing fest_ -as Magnus usually referred to it. They could taste each other on their intertwined tongs. Alec had found that off-putting at the beginning and it used to make him flush from embarrassment when he could taste his own semen on Magnus' kisses but he had grown to like it over the course of time. Now he found it extremely erotic and it made him love his warlock just a little bit more each time. Their bodies were in full contact now, their members touching and sliding on one another, causing sweet friction, sending small bolts of pleasure on the two men, maximizing their lust for each other.

Magnus rolled them a bit so he was not on top anymore and they were both laying on their sides. He, then, slowly broke the kiss and rolled to his right to retrieve the tube of lubricant from his night table. Once he was back on hie earlier position, Alec took it from his hands and put some on his left hand, which in turn was on Magnus' penis stroking it and lubricating it thoroughly -the warlock winced on the cold substance, just like every time, but Alec's hands worked quickly to warm him up. When he was done he gave a small kiss to the other man's lips and turned around, his back on him, still laying on his side. Magnus moved a little bit closer and with his right hand directed his cock on Alec's entrance. He found the usual small resistance from the tight muscles there -Alec seemed to always be tight, no matter how many times he would penetrated him, maybe it was a shadowhunter thing, he would return to the matter another time, now he had to concentrate on his thrusts. He was moving back and forth, moans escaping both his and Alec's mouth every time his hips came in contact with his buttchicks. He had his head buried on the crook of the shadowhunter's neck, biting and sucking on the thin layer of skin there, his right hand was pressing low on the boy's abdomen and his left was under his head, his palm in contact with Alec's knuckles, fingers laced together, Alec's own right hand was stretched behind him, clutching on the warlock's hip, giving more force on his thrusts, he literally banged into the Nephilim with each motion.

"Magnus..." it was a warning that he was about to change position, his hand still gripping on the man's thigh he pulled him on top of him as he rolled to his stomach and without letting him pull out -he couldn't bear to loose contact now- he slowly started rising, getting on his knees -Magnus too- his hands gripping tightly on the wooden headboard of the bed. He felt the warlock's hands trace the patterns of the runes on his back as well as all of his scars -there was something about his ugly battle scars that fascinated Magnus- and eventually lean in on him, his stomach in contact with his back, and his hands circling around his torso, holding him tight as he pounded into him, quickly now, making him gasp and scream his name as he was hitting his prostate skillfully.

"Oh Alexander, I won't last much longer now." Magnus whispered into his ear.

At that Alec straitened his back slowly, leaning back into his boyfriend, him stopping his movements, and turned his head, silently asking for a kiss.

"Let me turn around then." Alec said once he had gotten his kiss. The warlock obeyed and pulled out with a small, almost unheard, cry -he found it shocking whenever he lost contact- but it didn't last for long cause Alec, with swift shadowhunter motions, had turned to face him and lay back down on his back, quickly positioning himself on top of Magnus' lap, his legs on either side of him, he took them and dropped them over each of his shoulders, coming even closer and reentering him with ease. He wasted no time now, he knew he was very close and if he didn't sped up the proses a bit they would probably have a problem. So he skillfully found Alec's spot again after a few thrusts and -proud with himself- heard him scream his name and telling him he needed him right there. He went faster now, hitting with extreme force the boy's prostate. And he knew he probably had another minute or two. He tried to make it last longer, but he could see all the signs on Alec, his abdominal muscles were contracting as well as the muscles that were around his own cock, he could see that he took small shallow breaths now, so close to release. Instantly he looked into those blue seas he had for eyes and saw him looking at him with adoration before he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and let go with a scream of his name, oh he could never have enough of that. He let go too, his back arching upwards, his head bending over Alec's chest, pounding into him as he was releasing his load inside his ass.

They were both exhausted, breathing hard and deep, Magnus had lowered Alec's legs on the bed and had unfolded his own from underneath him before they started to cramp, and now they were spread on either side of Alec, just under his own slightly bent ones. He was laying still on his back, hands sped out where he was tightly grabbing the covers, his chest raising with each breath, and the warlock was watching him, propped as he was on his hands. Once Alec had come down from is high he lifted his torso and moved a bit closer to Magnus, sliding a hand from the warlock's neckline to his abdomen, where there was no belly button, and back up again. When he reached his shoulders he hooked his hand there and pulled him upright, straight into his arms. They embraced like that for several moments, not speaking a word, until the Nephilim released his hold and the warlock moved to lay beside him, his head on Alec's shoulder and his arm spread over his hard stomach. Too tired and too hot to cover up, with the summer night's wind coming in from the window they slept like that till morning.

_-**Author's note**_

_ Surprise! I thought I would post this chapter today too because it took me sooooo long to post the last one. Okay actually I had this chapter already written, in fact it was the first thing I wrote for this story but chronologically it had to go last so here you go! I hope you liked it because it will be the last one! Maybe I will write a small epilogue, maybe not, but I am sure I will not continue the story in any way because I am just not good at thinking of plot and stuff like that, short stories for me loves!_

_-Kisses M._


End file.
